


Two Steps Behind

by Soalovingmom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalovingmom/pseuds/Soalovingmom
Summary: When hurt happens in someone's heart, sometimes it makes true feelings come to the surface.  This is a McReedus story.  Co written with LAH!





	1. Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Something we all have done, saying something in anger hoping the other person doesn't hear it and then finding out you hurt them.

Whoever invented the alarm clock was dick.

Plain and simple a dick. Melissa groaned as she rolled over glaring at the bright red numbers that read six a.m. Sighing heavily she leans over to turn off the alarm, wincing at the pain in her head. Laying back against the pillow she pouts, this was not the time for a cold. It was the last day of Walker Stalker Con and she didn't have time for a cold.

Sitting up she dangled her feet off the side of the bed debating with herself if she could make the seven a.m. cast breakfast. They always tried to eat together before they went out to sign autographs, it was tradition. But right now all she wanted to do was curl up on the bed and die. She was planning on going, really she was. But instead she orders room service fruit and yogurt, with an extra large pot of coffee. She told the lady on the phone twice about the coffee. If she had any chance at surviving this day she needed that COFFEE. Besides keeping her going it might open up her sinuses and give her a chance to enjoy the day.

Once room service comes she sits down and allows herself the time to sip the coffee. She groans as the hot liquid hits her throat. She is just getting ready to eat some of her fruit when a knock comes at her door. 

Pulling herself from her chair she goes over and looks through the peep hole. She looks at the clock and sees it's 7:30. Smirking she opens the door, "Slept late?"

Norman walks in giving her a kiss on the cheek, he smirks and goes over and sits down at the small table in the corner. Melissa doesn't say anything as Norman pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a bite of her fruit. "I knew you wouldn't make it either. I told you yesterday you were getting sick."

Melissa walks over and sits down pulling her feet under her as she pouts behind her cup of coffee, "I'm not sick."

Norman chuckles, "No, your nose is bright red and your squinting at me, because your head hurts, but you're not sick."

Melissa glares playfully at him, "Why are you here again?"

Norman shrugs as he takes a big spoonful of her yogurt making a face, "How do you eat this shit?"

Melissa shakes her head, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming. If I would've known I would've had them bring me half a pig."

Norman flashes her a smile, "See, I bet you feel better just being in my presence." 

Melissa shakes her head, "I'm not. Don't you have an event this morning? Before signings?"

Norman nods standing up he finishes his cup of coffee, walking over he kisses her cheek, "What would I do without you Melly Sue? See you there."

And just like that, the whirlwood she knew as Norman Reedus left the room. Snickering to herself she takes a bite of a piece of fruit and heads for the shower.

////////

She starts the shower and stares at herself in the mirror, pulling at her face, "Well girl you are looking your age today."

She hears someone knock and heads to the door, when she looks through the peephole, she cringes, "Shit".

Opening the door she smiles at Steven and Alanna, "I'm so sorry I forget guys."

Steven and Alanna give each other a look, Steven steps closer, "You alright Mel?"

Alanna nods, "You look awful."

Melissa chuckles, "Yes I know thank you."

Alanna blushes, "I didn't mean that the way it came out."

Melissa smiles, "I know what you mean, I have a cold."

Steven grins, "Norman told us all you would today. He said every time you do a con this big you forget a sweater and get cold. Then the next day you're sick."

Melissa wondered why Norman seemed to notice that about her. It wasn't like they were close together at a con. She shook her thoughts from her head, "I'm sorry I missed breakfast. Can we eat lunch together?"

Steven nods, "12:15 work, in the cast breakroom?"

Melissa nods, "See you two there!"

Saying their goodbyes she heads back to the bathroom. Showering, getting dressed, and putting on her make up, she looks at herself in the mirror. "Well Melissa let's see what kind of trouble we can get into today." Grabbing a sweater she heads down to the con, praying the to go coffee she has in her other hand will help the stuffiness. Hitting the button on the elevator she closes her eyes, hoping today goes fast. She misses her bed, she misses her dog, and her cats. Mostly she misses the quiet.

/////////

Walking into the con behind her handler she waves at the large line waiting for her as she ducks back behind her booth. She walks through the curtain and the cheers and screams go up. Who would've thought a middle aged, grey haired, abused wife would be a fan favorite. She waves and smiles as she is almost blinded by the phones snapping her picture. She hates the cons, but God does she love these people. They appreciate her, love her work, identify with her character and for that she is always willing to sit here. Her cold be DAMNED. 

These people love Carol. Sure she will spend the rest of the day fending off questions about Daryl and Carol, but that was nothing new. She still wasn't sure how it happened that Daryl and Carol became something so big. Over the seasons they had given the fans breadcrumbs, but always stopped short of a real relationship. That made Melissa feel bad for the fans and for Carol herself who needed some good in her storyline. Many a night as she read her scripts she wondered if the writers would ever go as far as putting them together. But it seemed they wanted to build Carol up more, not that she could be more bad ass. She took out cannibals with fireworks for god sakes. But Alas, Carol would never have her Daryl she feared. She shook her head to clear her thoughts hoping to focus on the fans.

Many asked about her and Daryl. A few asked about her and Tobin, which almost made her swoon. Her fans would be surpised to know she read their comments. Even read a few of the Daryl/Carol fan fictions online. Some making her blush. But she was Caryl's biggest fan, she just wished she could say that outloud. But she would keep it to herself, for now.

////////  
Her watch goes off at 11:30 and she signs one more autograph and stands. Smiling at her fans and waving that she will be back she steps behind the curtain and starts the walk down the back of the booths to get to the cast lunch room. She hopes to find some non-drowsy cold meds to help keep her going the rest of the day. She passes by several of the other's booths. 

High daydreaming about a catnap on the couch in the lunchroom she stops in her tracks when she hears Norman and his handler Sean talking, "Most of these fans are asking about Daryl and Carol." His voice dripping in sarcasm, "I am so sick of hearing this shit. Every fucking fan! We all know it isn't EVER gonna happen. Carol is too old for Daryl. Not to mention that most fans want to see me with a prettier woman. I have a goddamn image to think about. Don't get me wrong I love Mel, would never say it to her, but like I told Greg and Scott I don't fucking want it."

Melissa gasped, her eyes filling with tears. Norman had always said to her, he wanted them together, that he would talk to Scott and Greg about it. She rushes down the hallway keeping her head down.

Norman hears the noise and looks out his curtain, his face paling, "SHIT! MEL COME BACK!"

But she won't come back. She felt like her heart was breaking into two.

Norman looked around gesturing to Sean, "Go find Mel please. I can't leave the fucking table. Jesus Christ, find her please, make sure she's alright."

Sean nods, "No problem man."

Norman steps behind the curtain for a minute, his line is huge he was planning on skipping lunch to help get the fans through. But now he needs to get out of here and find Mel. He has to explain. Why did he always run his fucking mouth like this? He loved Mel and now he had hurt her. He wasn't sure just how he would make this up to her, but he would. Taking a few calming breaths he walked back into his booth, trying to focus on his fans. But worrying about her.


	2. It's Ok....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made and trips are planned.

Fight or flight.

That's just what she was doing. They talked about it all the time when it came to Carol, that the character had taken so much hiding, running, but now she was strong and ready to fight for the people she considered family.

But yet here Melissa was. The actress behind the character running away from Norman like she was weak.

Running into the breakroom she headed straight for the private bathroom. Slamming and locking the door behind her, she sank to the floor. "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry." She chanted to herself as she took deep breaths. Putting her head in her hands she closed her eyes. 

She felt sick.....heartsick.

She never would've thought Norman felt that way. How many nights had they spent talking about their characters? How many times had she bared her soul saying she felt the only happy ending for Carol was Daryl? How many times had she sat in front of him and said that their two characters were on the same journey? What a fool she had been, because all this time he felt the opposite. 

He thought a Daryl and Carol relationship would tarnish his image? How many times had he gone to Scott or Greg or hell even Robert after one of these talks and used her own words against her character? Did they sit around and chuckle at how naive she was? 

Was she so horrible that the thought of a on screen relationship made him sick?

That last thought had her eyes going wide. She realized why she wanted Carol and Daryl together so much. She thought of all the times she had gone to his trailer and put his head in her lap when he had a migraine. Rubbing his temples, talking low to him. She thought of all the late night talks on the phone. Listening to his romantic woes, while she hadn't dated since meeting him. She thought of all the nights they would sit at her house and drink wine. The two of them flirting.

Somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with him. She loved him.

With this new revelation she finally let the tears fall. 

/////////

Sean came back to the booth leaning in to whisper in Norman's ear, "I can't find her. She was suppose to have lunch with Steven and Alanna but they haven't seen her. She's not outside, not at the hotel, where else should I look?"

Norman sighed dropping his head, "I don't fuckin' know. Just help me get through this line so I can go look for her." He looked up at his line smiling, "Give me two seconds."

Norman pulled Sean behind the curtain, his eyes cutting up and down the back of the booths hoping to see her, but the walkway was empty. "I need you to get someone at the hotel. Have them sit downstairs and wait for her. If she comes back have them call. I need to FUCKIN' fix this."

Sean nodded, his phone already out, "On it boss."

Norman pulled out his phone, texting Melissa, 'I need to talk to you. It's not what you think. I need to talk to you.'

Norman sighed pulling from all his acting and stepped back into the booth the fans going nuts. He waved at them, he loved cons, but he wanted to be done today. He wanted to find Melissa and admit everything to her. Tell her that he knew what would happen if Carol and Daryl became a couple, he would become the arm candy. He knew his acting was nothing compared to Melissa. Carol was suppose to die in season two but the fans loved her so much they kept her around. Then the nominations began, Saturn, Emmys, the awards just rained down on her and for good reason. Melissa became Carol, she WAS Carol on some levels. She reached a level of acting that he would never reach.

Plain and simple he was jealous. Jealous of one of his best friends. Jealous of how the fans loved her. Jealous that she took a Carol that died in the comic book and made her one of the best characters on the show.

But deep down he knew he was an asshole. He was always going off at the mouth, his hot temper having gotten him in trouble once again.

Pulling his phone out for a picture of a fan he scanned the area and noticed she was back at her booth. After taking the picture he shot a text to Melissa, he watched as she looked down at her phone. He felt like someone hit him in the gut when she just set her phone down screen side down. "FUCK!" 

////////////

She had gone back to her booth. Having told Steven and Alanna she was just too sick and wanted to get through the day and go home and crash. But that wasn't the truth. She was suppose to go home and get ready to go away with Norman for a few week break. They were going to go down and see his mom, hang with Mingus, and sit on the beach. But that wasn't going to happen. 

After she pulled herself up from the bathroom floor, cursing herself for crying over a man, she hadn't done that for years. She wasn't some weak woman that let men walk all over her. She had made it this far in her life without a man to take care of her. She had lovers, she had male friends but she had never really fallen for anyone. Why had she fall for Norman?

So when she got off the floor she had wiped her face and got on her phone. Calling her dear friend in North Carolina she made arrangements to stay at his cabin for the next three weeks. After that she had called her housekeeper, asking her to pack a few bags for her and Lincoln. Making sure the woman didn't mind checking on the cats while she was gone. She also made her housekeeper swear to NOT tell Norman where she was if he called. 

She needed time. Time away from him.

As she walked back into her booth her fans went nuts and she smiled. She needed to remember this is why she did this, for the fans. The money was nice, but the fans made it fun. As she began signing autographs her phone went off. Picking it up she saw she had two missed calls from Sean, fifteen texts from Norman. The last one begging her to look up at him, let him know that she would forgive him. Norman was nothing if not a man child who needed to be forgiven as soon as he was caught doing something wrong.

Instead of looking his way she turned her back, smiling at her fans as she signed autographs. She need some time to forget she loved him.

/////////

Melissa opened the door of her house and smiled as Lincoln ran for her barking all the way. Kneeling down she kissed the top of his head hugging the dog to her, "Oh Lin I missed you today."

Standing up Melissa groaned at the pressure in her head. Coughing she followed Lincoln into the house, her housekeeper Mary smiling at her as she entered the kitchen, "That sounds bad."

Melissa reached into a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. Getting a glass she got herself some water and took them. Her eyes cutting to Mary, "I'm fine. Just run down. I need this get away."

Mary chuckled, "Yes you do. Work too hard. I told you that last week when you were putting in those twelve hour nights."

Melissa sat down at the kitchen table her two cats rubbing against her legs, she smirked, "What a job you have baby sitting these characters." She said picking up Sierra and snuggling against the cat's fur. Her eyes cutting back to Mary, "Cleaning walker blood and guts out of everything and putting up with my crazy schdule."

Mary smirked, "That's why you pay me well. I'm going, be around to take care of the cats. Have fun and take something for that cold."

Melissa snickered looking at Lincoln who was waiting patiently for her to leave the cats alone, "You're the only man I need Lincoln." The dog barked making Melissa smile.

Her phone started to ring and she rolled her eyes, figuring it was Norman. Looking at the phone she smiled seeing Steven's name pop up, "Hello?"

"Hey Mel you home?"

Melissa shook her head, "You asking or Norman?"

Steven sighed, "Well you know. But I did want to make sure you got home ok. You seemed pretty sick today."

Melissa smiled, she really loved Steven, "I'm fine, that's all I will say. I will call you in a few days. Give my love to Alanna."

Steven chuckled, "Alright, will do."

"Oh and Steven would you tell Norman I won't be going to Texas with him. I have a few things to do. Bye."

She closed her phone and smiled down at Lincoln, "He's on the shit list isn't he boy! Come on let's get out of here before he shows up. I might have to sock him in his big giant dumbie head!"

Lincoln barked at her as if to agree with her making Melissa laugh, which made her cough. Slapping at her chest she grabbed a bag of cough drops from the cabinet and popped on in her mouth. Getting Lincoln's leash she grabbed her bags and headed out the door. A vacation was just what she needed. Helping Lincoln into the car she smirked at him, "Brevard, North Carolina HERE WE COME!"

As she slipped behind the steering wheel she started coughing again. Popping another cough drop into her mouth she pulled out of the driveway and turned on some Norah Jones. This little vacation was for her and she was ready.

Brevard was a beautiful little town. She had been there many times. Her good friend from elementary school had a cabin up there that was well out of town, away from everything. She knew she needed the quiet to get her head clear. One way or another after this trip she would know how to deal with Norman and her feelings for him.

/////////

Norman paced in front of Steven as he talked to her on the phone. Yeah it was dirty but damn it he needed to know she was home. Steven closed the phone and shoved it into his jean pocket, eyeing Norman as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What did you do?"

Norman groaned, "It doesn't matter. I need to find her and make this up to her. Just know I will need knee pads by the time the weekend is over."

Steven smirked, "Just so you know she said she won't be able to go to Texas."

Norman felt sick, his stomach felt as if it just fell out his asshole, "What?"

Steven shook his head, seeing how pale his friend was, "Look all I know is she has been hell-a sick today. And at lunch when she blew me and Alanna off she had red puffy eyes, like she had been crying. We both know if you had anything to do with that, several of us would probably kick your ass. Not to mention Mingus and your mom. What ever you did, FIX IT!"

Norman watched as Steven walked away. Throwing down his cigarettee he headed toward the parking deck where his bike was. He had to talk to her, not being able to text her all afternoon had killed him. He didn't realize how often he talked to her in the day. He was use to her being there when ever he called and now, well now he was miserable, just from one afternoon. He had to make her understand, even if he had to really tell her that it boiled down to him being a jealous asshole. She had to forgive him....right?

/////////

As he drove toward her house he thought about the day, what he had said. He still couldn't believe he had hurt one of the only good people in his life. Melissa had always taken him no matter what the good, the bad, and the ugly. And here he was hurting her. He knew she had to be confused, to be honest he was confused. He still couldn't understand why he had blown up like that. But the fans always seemed to want to talk about Carol. He wanted it to be like it was before the second half of season two. Back before the Daryl and Carol bond began. Back to when people wanted to talk to him about Daryl and what made him tick. Now here he was racing through the Georgia night to her house to beg if he had too, to get her to hear him out. She had to forgive him.

Pulling in front of her house he noticed that the house was dark. His stomach fell as a vision of her under the covers crying into Lincoln's fur popped in his head. "DAMN IT." 

Sighing he took his helmet off and put it on his bike. Digging into his pocket he pulled out his other set of keys, going through them he came up with a key that fit Melissa's back door. Swallowing hard he took a breath calling out to her, "Mel, Melissa it's me....where are you sweetheart?"

The only answer he got was silence. Closing the door behind him, he started through the house. All the lights were out but that didn't matter because he knew this house better than his own having spent many a night here with Melissa. Walking down the short hallway to her bedroom, he felt sweat break out across his brow, pulling deep from his soul he got the courage to knock on the door, "Mel....sweetheart....it's me let's talk."

Opening the door he was greeted with the cats wrapping around his legs, but no Lincoln. Come to think of it he hadn't heard Lincoln bark once. Turning on the light he saw that her bed was empty and still made. His mind began to race. The cats were only in her bedroom locked up when she was gone. He felt like he couldn't breath, she was already gone. 

She fucking ran from him! He had fucked up so god damn bad she had ran.

After getting the cats back into her bedroom he walked into the living room and sat down hard on the couch. What the fuck was he doing? This was his best friend and she was so pissed at him she fled in the night to get away from him. 

He was startled when the phone started to ring, staring at the machine as it kicked on, "Hey Mel this it's Todd. Not sure when you're planning on leaving for Brevard, but I had my housekeeper stock the fridge for you so you don't have to go into town unless you want too. Anne and I will be around if you need anything. On second thought, I bet you've already left."

The man hung up and Norman sat there staring into space, Brevard, Brevard. The only Brevard he knew was North Carolina, or at least the closest Brevard. He stood up and headed toward the back door. Talking to himself, "That's fine you can run Melly Sue if that's what you think you need to do. But we need to settle this shit. I'll be damn if the woman I love......"

The words just came flying from his mouth as he walked down her back steps. They made him stumble sitting down hard on his ass, "I love her. When the hell...."

Like a ton of bricks it finally hit him. All the time spent with Melissa. He had fallen in love with her. Her easy smile, the caring way he took care of him, even when he was a jack ass. How she had listened to him complain about every relationship he had, while she never seemed to be with anyone but him. 

She wasn't with anyone but him.

Standing up he walked with purpose toward his bike. He had to know, he had to fix this but he had to know if she felt the same way. Sitting down on his bike and roaring it to life he spoke out loud to himself, "I'm coming Melly Sue, I'm coming."


	3. You Can Run, But You Will Never Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa arrives at the cabin and Norman reaches out for advice.

Melissa sighed as she opened the door to the log cabin. Lincoln ran in front of her barking his arrival to the empty space. Melissa chuckled setting down her purse and headed toward the kitchen, she needed to see what kind of supplies she might need from town. When she opened the fridge she was overjoyed to see it fully stocked with two bottles of her favorite wine and her favorite coffee creamer. 

With no need to go to town she brought in her bags and took Lincoln for a short walk. When she got back inside she set out his food and water. Making herself a cheese and cracker plate she grabbed her favorite wine and made a fire in the fireplace. With everything done she settled into the big comfy couch in her pjs, a blanket over her lap. Pouring herself a glass of wine she snickered at Lincoln who had found himself a great spot right in front of the fire, the dog already fast asleep. Taking a sip of her wine, she synced her bluetooth with the speaker system and closed her eyes as Norah Jones filled the room. 

As she snacked on the cheese and crackers her mind thought about all that had happened in the past eight hours. She really never thought that Norman would feel that way about their characters trajectory. Even the fans saw the relationship that they were building. Daryl and Carol weren't the kind to screw in a car for fun or in a pharmacy instantly becoming a couple. They were what daytime soap fans would call a super couple. They were the slow burn, the ones that the fans rooted for, not a flash in the pan.

The thought that Norman thought his image would be screwed up with an on screen relationship hit her hard. Hell, the man had kissed other men, had on screen love scenes but he was afraid for Daryl to be with Carol? The only thing she could think of was that he found her that disgusting. That the thought of having to kiss her had him screaming for the hills. She should've seen it coming, after all since she had known him all he had ever did was date women that were much younger. But she was only three years older than him. Sure she had grey hair, sure she had wrinkles, but who didn't at forty nine.

She cringed when her phone rang. Picking it up she turned off the music and sighed in relief when she saw it was Todd, "Hello there."

Todd chuckled, "So have you made it?"

Melissa took a sip of wine, "Yes, Lincoln and I are all settled in. Thank you for stocking the kitchen but you really didn't have too."

"Oh please, Anne would never forgive me if you had to go out in the middle of the night. I pay my cleaning service very well, they were happy to do it for me. Is there anything else you need?"

Melissa smiled, "No, we're all set. Thank you both for letting us stay for awhile. I just....I just needed to get away."

"It's really no problem. If you need anything call us. I have to go Anne and I are late for dinner party. But I'll have my cell on me."

"Thank you Todd, my love to Anne."

Hanging up she looked at Lincoln who was now staring at her, having had his nap ruined when the phone rang. She smiled at him sadly, "Come on, let's go to bed sweetie, at least I have you hound dog."

Melissa put her dishes in the sink and made sure the fire was dying out. As she walked into the bedroom, she started coughing, wincing at the tighteness in her chest she got into her bag on the nightstand taking some cold meds. When her and Lincoln were finally settled into bed she closed her eyes, hoping some rest would get rid of the cold. 

Her eyes snapped open, it hit her. She wasn't upset that Norman didn't want Carol and Daryl together. She wanted Carol to be with Daryl, but she had faith in her character that she could take anything that the writers gave her. What hurt the most was knowing that Norman would NEVER want her like she wanted him. He saw her at best as an older sister figure.

Coughing she sat up in bed, the tears rolling down her face. She never let a man get to her like him. Well her contract was up soon and the best thing she could do was not renew, let the writers give her a giant send off. She choked on her tears as she laid back down, Lincoln cuddling into her, knowing she was hurting. She knew she would cry herself to sleep. She hoped her cold was better in the morning, but she didn't know how to fix her broken heart.

///////////

Norman sat down hard at his kitchen table. He had already fed Eye, the cat was now purring happily around his legs. Leaning back he patted his lap, the cat jumping up to get some much needed attention from his human.

Norman sighed, "I screwed up buddy. I screwed up big." The cat rubbing against his scruff made Norman smile sadly, "At least you love me buddy."

Norman had hurt people in his life. But he had always prided himself on not hurting the people he loved. He didn't understand why he didn't realize how much he loved Melissa till he hurt her. But now that his eyes and heart were open he had no idea to fix the hurt he felt in his own heart.

Melissa had been his best friend. From the first time he stepped onto the set of Walking Dead she had drawn him in. She wasn't what he normally went for romantically. He had always went for the blonde model type. But he realized now that it was Melissa's soul that pulled him to her. She had held his hand through everything. How he missed Mingus the long days spent on the Georgia set while his son was in New York City. She had held his hand when his mom had a mini stroke a few years ago. She even went with him to Texas helping him set up care for his mom. Hell she had listened to him as he told her about all the women that he strung along over the years. Those women a poor replacement for what he really wanted. 

What he really wanted was HER. 

Yes he was jealous of her acting, knowing that with his wall up, he would at best be an accessory for Carol. But now that he realized what was in his heart he knew he was afraid kissing her, being that close to her, she would figure out he loved her. If she found out he loved her, he would ruin what they had and then being Mel she wouldn't reject him. She'd let him down easy. And her rejecting him, not returning the love he felt, that would kill him.

But now he knew that the only way to make this whole thing better was to tell her the truth no matter how bad it was. 

Sighing he opened his phone and called the only other woman he had ever loved.

"Hello?"

Norman smiled, "Hey mom, did I wake you?"

Marianne chuckled softly, "No son, I just got in from having dinner with...friends."

"I messed up mom. I messed up big."

Marianne sighed, "Son, what ever happened, it can be fixed if you try. Now tell me what is going on."

"I hurt Melissa."

Marianne took a deep breath, "How did you hurt her Norman?"

"We were at the con today and I got pissed. No I wasn't pissed, I was jealous. The fans always ask about her, they want Carol with Daryl. I am jealous of what a great actor she is, I know that I pale standing next to her. I know she wants them together, but I have been using what she tells me about the characters against her going to Scott and Greg. So she heard me run my mouth about how I didn't want the characters together.....because she's not what hollywood wants me with.....she's well too old."

Norman heard his mother suck in a breath, "SON, why would you do that? Don't you realize what a wonderful, beautiful person she is? Why would you not tell her out right you didn't want the characters together? Why would you hurt her by saying that? Because she's too old....SON IF I WAS CLOSE TO YOU RIGHT NOW I'D COME OVER THERE AND BUST YOU IN THE HEAD!"

Norman groaned, "MOM! MOM! I know ok, I know how bad I fucked out. But in the middle of all this I figured out something."

Marianne sighed, "You finally figured out you love her."

Norman's eyes went wide, "Mom? How the hell did you know that?"

Marianne snickered, "Son, I've been your mother for forty seven years now. I know a thing or two about you. So I guess you want my advice?"

"No, I just wanted you to tell me how bad I fucked up. Remind me that I'm human. Tell me I might be able to fix this.......tell me she might love me too."

Marianne chuckled, "Son, just go to her. Talk to her like you're talking to me. It's all you can do."

"I will. She already took off to Brevard, North Carolina. Getting up early to head up there and find her. I figure she might at least hear me out."

"Let me know, keep me updated. I'm here if you need me. I love you son, even if you piss me off."

Norman laughed, "I love you too mom."

Hanging up with her he went into the bedroom gathering his stuff up. He had several things to do and then he was going to try and sleep. One thing was for sure by the time he came home he would know one way or another how she felt and that scared the hell out of him.

///////////

Melissa woke up coughing. Sitting straight up in the bed she wheezed as the coughing fit settled down. Looking over at Lincoln she sighed, "Might as well get up sweetie."

She walked to the bathroom, her head swimming a little as she sat down on the toilet to do her business. Once she had washed her hands she let Lincoln out and watched him from the door as he peed on everything he could find. She felt horrible and she was sure she was running a fever.

Letting Lincoln back in, she sat down at the small kitchen table and tried to catch her breath. Standing up she walked into the kitchen getting a drink. Lincoln barked at her letting her know his bowl was empty. She walked over to the bag of food and bent down to pick it up. 

As she bent over her head went swimmy and she hit her knees to keep from falling on her face. Sinking down to the floor she gasped for air, she knew she was going to black out so she pulled her phone from her yoga pants and hit 911. She started to talk, but the room started to spin again. Lincoln licked at her face as she fell into darkness. 

The only sounds in the cabin were the 911 operator asking what was the emergency, Lincoln barking, and Melissa's labored breathing.


	4. Fire Deep Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is rushed to the hospital and Norman gets to Brevard just in time.

"Ma'am. Ma'am can you hear me?"

"Jesus do you know who she is?"

Melissa felt strong hands lightly slapping at her face. Coming too she saw two paramedics. One was kneeling next to her. When she rolled her head to the side she saw the other one struggling to hold Lincoln. Coughing she reached for the dog, "Put him down."

The second paramedic set Lincoln down and he made a beeline for her, licking at her hands and face, "It's alright sweetie. Mommy's fine, just relax."

The paramedic kneeling next to her smiled at her, "Can you stand up for me?"

Melissa nodded letting the two men help her to her feet, her eyes going to Lincoln as he growled, her eyes went to the paramedic that had been holding the dog, "Can you fill up his bowl?"

The young man nodded and she heard him fill up Lincoln's bowl as the other paramedic helped her to the couch. Once she sat down she closed her eyes, "Hard...to breathe."

"I know ma'am. Going to put you on some oxygen."

Melissa nodded, she felt herself blacking out again, barely hearing the two men as they talked to each other, "Get an IV started."

"Her temp is 103."

"Her lungs are full, I can hear fluid on both sides."

"We need to get her to the hospital right away, open that IV wide open."

Melissa moaned, "Please make sure his bowls are full."

"Don't worry Ms. McBride, we will take care of him and you."

That was the last thing she heard as she let the darkness take her. Her last thought as she was pulled under was of Norman.

/////////

Norman got into Brevard at nine that morning. He had hardly slept. Most of the night was spent staring at the ceiling or staring at his phone. He was amazed at the number of pictures he had that were of Melissa. He felt his phone buzz as he got off his bike and pulled his phone from his pocket and chuckled at the picture of Melissa he had put as his wallpaper the night before. Sighing he saw he had two missed messages from Jeffery Dean, one from Andy, one from Sean Flannery, and one from his mom. The one from his mom simply said, 'Fix this.'

Sighing he answered all the messages sending his mom back one that said, he was and he had arrived safely. Grabbing his bag from his bike he walked into the small bed and breakfast that he had rented a room for last night. He wasn't dumb he rented it for the three week break. He knew Melissa wouldn't just open up the door to where ever she was saying and just forgive him. He knew he was going to knee pads by the time their vacation was over, but it was worth it if he left here with her.

Once inside the bed and breakfast he got his room and got settled. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost ten he decided to walk down town to the coffee house. He figured if he was going to find Melissa the coffee house he had passed on the way into town was the best place to start. Putting on his sunglasses he started walking down Main Street looking up from time to time looking for her. Just as he crossed the street to the coffee house an ambulance went flying by.

When he got into the coffee house he ordered a triple shot and found a table in the back where he could watch people coming and going. He had been there for an hour when two young college age guys sat down in a booth close to him. "Man you will never guess what my cousin told me. He just sent me a text. They took the chic that plays Carol on the Walking Dead to the hospital. Can you fucking believe that? God I love her, she might be older than me, but fuck she's hot."

Norman felt like a cold bucket of water had been poured over his head. Standing up he started to walk toward the door. She had looked paled the day before. Increasing his speed he walked as fast as he could to his bike. Throwing his leg over it and putting on his helmet he felt his throat start to close up, "Hold on Melly Sue I'm coming."

////////////

When Melissa came too she knew she was in the hospital. Touching her face she felt the oxygen tube still on. The door to her room opened and in stepped a woman in a long white coat, "You're awake, good. We were a little worried Ms. McBride. I'm Dr. Wellington, you can call me Lisa."

Melissa nodded, "Nice to meet you. What's wrong with me?"

Dr. Wellington gave her a smile looking at her chart, "Well you have a very bad case of pnemouia. We're giving you fluids and for now IV antibotics. Can you tell me when you started to feel bad?"

Melissa nodded, "Yesterday."

Dr. Wellington sighed, "Ok, I want to get a new xray in the morning to see where we are. I'm ordering several breathing treatments, so I want you to get rest, but don't worry we'll keep waking you up. Do you have any more questions?"

Melissa shook her head, "No."

"Anyone you want us to call?"

Melissa thought about calling her parents but that would just upset them, "Only if I get worse. I don't want to upset my parents if you think I'll feel better."

"You should be just fine with a few days of antibotics and breathing treatments. But you're going to need rest and no stress."

"Thank you doc....Lisa."

Once the doctor left Melissa sighed as she started snuggling down against the lumpy hospital bed. Her eyes snapping open, "Lincoln!"

She heard a deep chuckle at her door and opened her eyes to see one of the paramedics, "He's just fine Ms. McBride. I wanted to come in and let you know that I know Todd and Anne. Gave them a call after we picked you up. They're out of town for a few days, but I have Lincoln at my house. I was coming in to let you know. He's keeping my twelve year old beagle mix company. My wife and I are happy to do this for you."

Melissa pushed herself up in the bed, "Oh God I'm so sorry. I can call one of my friends."

Frank chuckled, "No need, this is really helping me out. My daughter is in Ohio with her grandmother for a visit and my wife needs something to take care of. You really are helping me keep her busy."

Melissa smiled reaching for his hand she squeezed it softly, "Thank you I will make this up to you."

Frank laughed, "My wife said if she could just have an autographed picture of you and Norman Reedus she'd be happy. She said she, ships you?"

Melissa chuckled making herself cough, "She wants our characters together on the show."

Frank's eyebrows went up, "Oh I thought she meant ..... well nevermind. Just get better. I'll check on you tomorrow. If you want to check on Lincoln tonight, this is my wife's cell number. Just get better."

Frank placed a piece of paper on the little nightstand next to her bed. "Thank you again."

Frank smiled and waved good bye as he left. Melissa sunk back into the bed, her mind at ease glad that Lincoln was on a playdate. She would have to find some way to thank them for their kindness. 

//////

Norman all but flew to the hospital. Slamming the bike into a parking place he ran inside. Right in front of him was an information desk. Behind it was a blonde girl filing her nails and looking bored to death. Norman walked up to the desk, "Yes I need to see a patient."

The blonde girl looked up at him, "Who is the patient sir?"

Norman chuckled to himself, there was something about this town. Almost like they didn't have cable because no one seemed to know who he was, "McBride, Melissa McBride. I think she was brought in by ambulance a little while ago."

The blonde girl nodded still working on her nails. Norman closed his eyes, trying not to reach over the desk and rip the nail file out of her hands. He looked at the girl's name tag, "Nora?" The girl looked up at him, "It's Nora right?" The girl nodded, "Ok, Nora my friend is all alone, I would like to get in and see her now please. I'm very worried about her."

The girl sighed, putting down her nail file she started typing, pulling up Melissa's information. "Sir, that is a privacy room. I'm going to have to see if you're allowed back, what's your name again?"

Norman rolled his eyes, but he knew it was for Melissa's protection, "Norman, Norman Reedus. She'll know who I am."

Nora nodded, standing up, "Just have a seat over there and I'll be right back, see what I can do."

Norman sat down in the hard plastic seats, hoping like hell Melissa would let him back to see her. He knew she was hurt, but she was sick and he needed to be at her side.

///////////

Melissa had just finished a breathing treatment and settled back into the bed when the door opened and a young woman walked in smiling at her, "Ms. McBride?"

Melissa nodded, "Yes?"

The girl smiled at her, "I'm so sorry to bother you but there's a Norman Reedus in the lobby hoping to see you."

Melissa let her head fall back against the pillow. How the FUCK did he find her already? She hadn't even been in Brevard for twenty four hours! Was he having her followed? At that moment pnemounia or not she wanted to go into the lobby and pop him in his big dumbie head.

Melissa smiled sweetly at the girl, "Nora? Is it?" The girl nodded and Melissa couldn't help but think of Emily Kinney as she did, "Well Nora, please tell Norman that I'm going to fine and he can go back to Atlanta."

The girl smiled at her, "Sure thing Ms. McBride."

As the girl was leaving Melissa smirked calling out to her, "Oh and let him know I would like him to tell Scott and Greg I'll be back in three weeks to finish out my contract."

After the girl left Melissa closed her eyes, it was time for her to move on. Her contract was up and the show would give her a great send off. They with her contract done she could move onto something else. Or just take the money she had and retire to a quiet life. As she drifted off she tried to block him from her mind, it was time to start her life without Norman in it.

////////

Norman bounched his leg as he waited for the young woman to get back. His mind racing. He and Melissa both were getting older, they weren't old, but they were middle age and they both said the strain of the show had gotten worse as the years went on. But they were in good health both of them working out, even though Norman still smoked. But what if she had stroke? What if she had a heart attack? He knew people their age had those kinds of things. Then it hit him that maybe it was worse. What if she was really sick? What if she had been sick? He just realized he loved her and now he might lose her?

When Nora tapped him on the shoulder he almost jumped a foot, "Can I go back?"

Nora smiled at him, "She's not feeling up to it. She said you could go back to Atlanta she's going to be fine."

Norman growled, "Well I can just sit with her then."

"I'm sorry Mr. Reedus no one is allowed back unless she says so. Doctor's orders."

Norman sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Alright. But I'll be back. Let her know I'm not leaving."

As he turned to leave Nora called after him, "OH and she said for me to tell you that you could let Scott and Greg know she was fine. And she plans on working out her contract."

Norman stared at the girl, his heart dropping. She was going to finish her contract. She was going to leave the show. He felt sick as he nodded at Nora, "Thank you."

He walked like a zombie to his bike, his leg going over the bike he sat down hard. He saw two paramedics heading out toward their rig, "I'm going to stop by her house and get the dog food, I can't believe I forgot it. But Lincoln needs his food."

Norman's head snapped up, they were going to where Melissa was staying. Putting his helmet on he pulled out behind them. She might think she was leaving the show, but he'd be damned if that was going to happen. They needed to talk and one way or another they were going to talk. He couldn't walk away from her if he tried, he planned on doing everything he could to fix this, even if he had to beg.


	5. Magic Running Through Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman calls in for backup and Melissa gets to go home....sorta

Melissa smiled as she started to drift in that part of sleep right before you wake up. The moment before you remember who you are and where you are. She had been dreaming. She dreamed of the Carol and Daryl kiss that would set all the shippers on fire. She dreamed that after that kiss, when the cameras were gone Norman had looked at her and smiled, saying that the kiss meant more to him than just acting. He said he wanted her, like he hadn't wanted anyone before. 

But waking up and feeling the stiff bleach smelling sheets of her hospital bed she felt the weight of the last few days hit her. Curling more into herself she felt there was nothing else she could do. She gave herself a few mintues to feel sorry for herself, crying hard into the pillow. But then she wiped her face off and sat up in the hospital bed determined that she wouldn't let this get her down. She had to make sure she was healthy. She needed to be healthy to get through the next few months. She would work out her contract and then she would go on with her life. 

She was snapped from her thoughts as an attendant brought in her breakfast tray. She was overjoyed when she saw the coffee on her tray. Smiling she took a sip of the hot liquid and leaned into the her bed. She had an xray this morning that would see if the antibotics were helping. She knew they were already she felt better. She hoped against hope that she would be released tomorrow, she missed her dog. Sipping more of the coffee she told herself today was the first day of the rest of her life, one with him.

//////////////////

Norman smirked as he walked out onto the wrap around porch that was on the cabin. He had followed that paramedic to the cabin and waited till he left. After the man left he had crossed his fingers that the cabin didn't have a security system and he had broken in. He had found a spare key locking the house back up he had gone to the bed and breakfast and gotten his stuff. He smirked to himself as he sat down pulling a chair closer to him to swing his legs up on the second chair he took another drink of coffee and sighed. Yes this was almost stalker level but he had to do something. He wasn't going to let Melly Sue take care of herself. He was going to be here if she wanted him to be or not.

His thoughts were cut short when a car started down the drive toward the cabin. Standing up he took a deep breath hoping he could play this off to who ever was coming or he might find his ass in jail.

The car came to a stop and a young woman with dark hair stepped out of the car with a puzzled look on her face. Then she heard it, Lincoln.

Kneeling down he whistled for him, the basset hound barking and jumping down running for him. Norman caught him and snuggled the big dog in his arms standing up, "I know buddy I missed you too!"

The woman walked closer, "I....I didn't know....I..."

Norman set Lincoln down and held his hand out, "Norman Reedus, I got in last night after Melissa called me to tell me she was sick. You must be the young lady taking care of Lincoln, Frank's wife."

The lady nodded her head, "Yeah, Rebecca."

Norman shook her hand and smiled, "That's right Rebecca! I was going to give you a call this morning and see about getting Lincoln back. We can't thank you enough for taking care of him."

Rebecca smiled, "Oh it's my pleasure...I'm so sorry I haven't ever met a famous person before."

Norman smiled, "I'm just a guy. Thanks for bringing Lincoln to me."

Rebecca blushed, "I was coming to see if he had snacks here. I didn't want to give him the wrong ones."

Norman smirked, "Oh yes, he's a snack whore. I was going to go into town to check on Melissa thought I might stop by and get him some more stuff."

Rebecca nodded, "I can bring his food by, it's the same thing we give our beagle."

Norman shook his head, "No need to worry about that. But when Melissa is out of the hospital we'd love to have you and your husband over to thank you. We just need you....well please don't say anything to anyone....especially about us.....no one really...."

Rebecca nodded eagerly, "About the two of you. I always kind of knew you two were a thing."

Norman chuckled, "Oh we are that's for sure. But I'll get with you about that dinner."

Rebecca smiled, "Oh sure. Well nice to meet you. Our number is on the white board by the telephone. Look forward to hearing from you. And hey if you don't get a chance no worries. Just know I hope Daryl and Carol finally get together."

Norman waved at her as she got in her car, "Me too."

He watched her leave and looked down at Lincoln, "Big guy I think we might need back up."

Pulling out his phone he dialed the one person he knew who would help him, "Hey, it's me. I need some help."

///////////////

Melissa sat in the wheelchair with her hands folded. They had taken her down to get the xray and now she was on her way back to her room. She was feeling better but just the little trip to the xray area made her know just how sick she was. She hummed to herself when her attendant knelt down next to her, "Ms. McBride....I know you're sick.....and it's against the rules....but....I hate to ask....but my husband and I....we...we love the show...ship you and Daryl."

Melissa looked at the young man, "You and your husband watch the show together?"

The young man nodded, "Yes. We love you and Daryl. There is such chesmistry. Though we both think you are the better actor."

Melissa chuckled, making herself cough a little, "I'd be happy to sign something. And if you wait till I'm better I'll even do a selfie with you. What's your name?"

"Alex...Alex ma'am. My husband is Jerry, he's a doctor here, well a medical student."

He handed her a piece of paper from his back pocket, "Thank you so much, you are making my year."

Melissa wrote a sweet note and handed it back to him, "Thanks for watching the show."

The elevator doors opened and Alex pushed her to her room, when he opened the door and pushed her inside her stomach felt instantly sick. Sitting in the corner was Norman.

Melissa gritted her teeth, "Norman...why are you here? I told them NOT to let you in."

Norman stood up, "Yes, that's true. But if you would just give me five minutes to explain Melly Sue, just five minutes."

Alex helped Melissa into her bed, looking between the two of them, "Ms. McBride, can I do anything for you? Get you anything?"

Melissa smoothed out her blankets and glared at Norman, "Yes, see Mr. Reedus out would you?"

Norman nodded biting his lip, Alex heading toward him. Norman held up his hands, "Alright, that's fine. I'm going....for now."

Alex guided Norman out the door. Once she heard the door close she leaned back against her pillows. When she opened her eyes she saw an envelope sitting on her nightstand. With a trembling hand she reached for it, opening it she felt tears sting her eyes. 

But she read.

/////////

Dearest Melissa,

First off I'm so sorry for barging into your room and upsetting you. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted so badly to fix what I had broken between us. Honestly I thought if you could see me you would forgive me. Selfishly I hoped we could get our friendship back to what it was before I blew it all to hell. But I know now it's not that easy.

I guess I will start at the beginning. You see, from the moment that I met you I was impressed ..... your talent, your big heart, and your kind soul. They all speak to me. I was drawn to you, something about you, inside of you. When the show started we had such little parts. We were side characters at best. But somehow even our characters knew, there was something there, a spark. We had 'Chemistry' and I knew it and loved that. Pretty soon I saw how easily you got into your character, how completely you became Carol when we flimed and I struggled to keep up with you. Truth be told we're not even in the same class. You are a consummate professional, so gifted. Just working next to you is such a priviliege. After we became popular I found myself grunting through the show. I was given short sentences or action sequences. Because even the writers know I can't keep up, emotions aren't my strong suit.

Then I became wrapped up in my fame. The fangirls, the blogs, the tweets, the screams, all of it....I became addicted to it. The first time Scott said it was time for Daryl and Carol I shot it down right away. I know you heard what I said at the con, but that wasn't the real reason. The real reason is I know I can't keep up. Truth be told I'm not even half the actor you are and I know the fans will see that. I wouldn't be able to give it justice. I'm just a guy who became an actor because I was in the right place at the right time. Truth be told, I'm jealous of your talent. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up, so everytime Scott brought it up I would find some reason to wait. 

In the meantime we grew close. We started talking about Daryl and Carol getting close. I know you thought I was on the same page. And you were spilling your guts to me about everything the show, life. The whole time I was using your words about Daryl and Carol against you. And the closer we got the worse I felt about the 'lie' between us. I didn't know how to fix it, it got so big. I didn't want you to hate me, but I was still too jealous to let Caryl happen.

As for what you heard me say, please know I didn't mean a word of it. I beg your forgiveness. After I said it and you heard it I had a knot in my stomach. I spent the rest of the day trying to get ahold of you, calling texting. Then when I figured out you took off, it about broke me in two. You have seen me go through so many relationships, chasing the wrong women. When what I wanted was right in front of me. You were right there, with every sweet smile, every gentle touch of your hand. I finally figured out I want you Melissa.

I know you probably don't believe and I know I'm coward for telling you this way, but I love you Melissa. I finally figured that out. All I'm doing, all I'm asking is for you to take the next few weeks and think about it. Don't answer me, just see how you feel. 

My life is terrible without you in it. Please think on this. 

Love always, Norman

//////////

Melissa held the letter in her hands, staring at the words over and over again like she couldn't quite believe them. He was in love with her. She didn't know if she could trust it. She felt her heart fill with love, but her mind was fighting this. Norman was a player, from his own mouth, he liked young women with no strings attached. Now he wanted something from Melissa. What could he want from her? She was almost fifty, never married no kids of her own. She had dated, almost married twice, but she never felt like she found the right person.

Now the man she loved was saying he loved her back. She didn't know if she could trust that. She didn't know if she trusted him. Sighing she sank back into the bed hoping against hope that some rest would help her figure out what to do. One thing was for sure, she was more confused than ever now.

/////////////

Melissa smiled as Alex pushed her toward the main entrance of the hospital. The young man talking her ear off, "It's a beautiful day to get out of here too! I know the weather man said we might get a little snow this weekend, but that's why you come to the mountains am I right?"

Melissa smiled, "I don't care, I'm just glad to be going home."

Alex nodded pushing her toward a dark sedan, "I bet you are. Don't forget if you feel up to it we're having a little grand opening at my sister's new bakery next Friday."

Melissa nodded, "I won't forget. Who did you say sent the car?"

Alex opened the door, "They said Todd Anderson did? Your friend right?"

Melissa had called Todd the next before and told him about her visit so far. Todd letting her know that he and his wife would be home by Monday if she needed anything. "That is so sweet of him. I'm ready for home."

Alex smiled as he handed her the small bag with her things and new medications she would need to treat her pneomuia, "Just rest and enjoy the quiet."

Melissa nodded, "I plan on it."

With the car door shut she leaned back closing her eyes, "Driver, do you know where we're going?"

"Yup, I know Melly Sue."

Melissa's eyes snapped open and she looked at the rearview mirror where Mingus Reedus stared back at her, "Hi Melly Sue!"


	6. Shadow Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa comes to terms with her situation and Norman does everything he can to make things right.

"Owww...Stop! Melissa stop!! I'm driving!"

Melissa slapped at Mingus's shoulder again, "You're KIDNAPPING ME!"

Mingus pulled the car over and looked back at her, "First of all I'm not Kidnapping you! Second of all STOP hitting me! I'm a new driver you know and you don't need to get worked up dad said you're really sick!"

Melissa sighed sitting back, folding her arms over her chest, "Why did he call you? This is between us."

Mingus smirked at her, "Because he figured you loved me enough not to kill him if I was there."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "You look just like your father when you smile like that!"

Mingus smiled wider, reaching back he patted her hand, "You're sick, we're your family. Just going to take care of you. If you don't want to talk to him, then don't. Let him sweat it out. I've talked to dad, he was a prick. We all know he's younger than me most days. But I love you and I love him. So I'm here."

Melissa sighed, "What about school?"

Mingus shurgged, "It's fall break. I was going to be in London with mom, but this sounded like a lot more fun."

Melissa shook her head, "I don't think it's going to be much fun."

Mingus chuckled pulling the car back onto the road, "I wouldn't say that. I mean finally getting you and my dad to come to your senses, well that's gonna be fun."

They drove for a few minutes. Neither of them saying anything. Melissa finally cleared her throat, looking out the window, "What senses are me and your dad coming too?"

Mingus snickered, "We can play this. But we both know you both love each other."

Melissa nodded, "We do we're good friends."

Mingus huffed, "We both know I'm not talking like that. You two need to get over yourselves. Dad needs to grow up and you need to open up. We all know you're perfect together."

Melissa blushed staring out the window. She was mad, she was suppose to be mad at him. She was not renewing her contract, she was quitting the Walking Dead and starting a new life. She didn't need Norman Reedus. Expect her heart said something else, her heart said to her that the only real reason she was mad about what he said was because she loved him. Somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with him. He had snuck up on her and she realized her whole life was built around him. Mingus was right she loved his son, his mother, his friends. They fit each other. But she just wasn't sure if Norman was ready to settle down. And that was the reason her heart was guarded against him. His letter said a lot but, she didn't know if with his track record, that Norman could settle down.

As they pulled down the long dirt road toward the cabin she hoped that either way when she went home, she would know who Norman was to her. One way or another they would either leave the cabin together or apart.

/////////////

Norman paced back and forth on the wrap around deck. A cigarette held tight between his lips. The only sound was the clicking of Lincoln's nails on the wood. Stopping he looked down at the dog, "Well bud we did all we could."

The dog cocked his head to the side looking at Norman his tail wagging. Crouching down he patted the dog, chuckling when Lincoln fell over wanting his belly scartched. "I wish I had your life bud."

Norman had picked up Mingus late the night before at the airport. The two getting in after midnight.

Norman hadn't slept much, so he was up at dawn going into town he grabbed everything he figured they would need including some movies to watch on the big screen in the living room. The weather man saying that morning on his ride to town that an early snow was coming. So Norman wanted to make sure they had plenty to do and eat. He wanted everything perfect for her. It was the least he could do.

Now here he stood waiting for Mingus to bring her to the cabin. He stopped petting the dog and stood up watching as Mingus slowly pulled the car down the drive. Lincoln jumped up and the two of them headed slowly toward the car as it stopped. Norman threw his cigaretee out and went to open the door for her. He felt his breath catch in his chest as she took his hand letting him help her out of the car. Even sick, she was beautiful. How had he missed it?

Melissa sighed pulling her hand from his, "So I've been kidnapped?"

Norman huffed, "You haven't been kidnapped. Just taking care of you."

Melissa stepped up on the porch and Lincoln was right with her jumping around her feet. Kneeling down she wrapped her arms around the eager dog, kissing the top of his head, "I'm sorry I scared you sweetie. Mommy is all better now."

Norman nodded to Mingus who had a few bags in his hands, "Does she need any prescriptions filled?"

Melissa stood and shook her head, "They did it all at the hospital."

Melissa looked down at Lincoln, "Come on sweetie, let's go get you a treat for being such a good boy."

Once she had gone inside Mingus sighed looking at his dad, "I hope this works. I'm not going to let you hurt her dad."

Norman winced, "Son, you realize I'm your father right?"

Mingus shrugged, "Yup, but you've been an asshole. I'm only here to make sure YOU do the right thing."

Norman stood outside closing his eyes as his son went inside. He knew Mingus was tired of his shit. Hell he was tired of his shit. Since he got the role of Daryl Dixon he had been running around sleeping with every pretty woman that threw themselves at him. Women sometimes old enough to be his daughter. He knew all that time he was falling in love with Melissa but he never knew how to tell her. A woman like Melissa needed a man that was worthy of her. He just hoped she would help him be that man. 

Manning up he went inside, hoping that the time they spent in the cabin would be enough to win her and Mingus over.

///////////

Melissa snickered as she watched Mingus try to get Lincoln off the bed. She had come inside and laid down, exhausted from the drive from the hospital. Now Mingus was trying to take Lincoln outside, but the dog wasn't going to leave her side. Smiling she sat up throwing her legs over the side of the bed, "Come on Linc."

The dog barked and jumped down running out the room pass Mingus. Mingus looked at her, "Damn it! He hates me."

Melissa walked behind Mingus heading out to the porch where Lincoln had already ran. Stepping outside she hugged her sweat shirt to her, "It's cold out!"

Norman appeared behind them, "It's going to snow. Weather man keeps talking about it."

Melissa nodded watching Lincoln run around, "Did I miss dinner?"

Norman came and stood next to her, "I have some steaks marinating. I thought I might grill them. Just got done fixing a pecan salad with a raspberry vinegette."

Melissa raised an eyebrow, "You made a salad?"

Mingus chuckled, "He made brownies too."

Melissa's eyes went wide, "Wow you must be sucking up."

Clicking for Lincoln Melissa went inside searching for her medications. Norman followed her, "You leaving the show?"

Melissa looked up at him, "Yeah, I think it's for the best."

Norman shook his head, "That's going to kill the fans. You know that. They love Carol."

Melissa shurgged getting herself a glass of water, "Yeah, they do, but why stay. If they put Carol with anyone else it just doesn't make sense. If they leave her alone it doesn't make sense. After all we wouldn't want Carol with Daryl. That would hurt your image. Let the little girls out there down." Melissa stepped close to him, "Wait that's who you like to date, the girls your son's age."

Mingus came into the kitchen feeling the tenison, "Everything alright in here?"

Melissa smiled at him, "Just fine."

She took her meds and started toward the living room when Norman seemed to come out of his trance, grabbing her arm he turned her around to face him, "I don't like little girls."

Melissa crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, "Why are you here? I'm sure there's a young blonde out there that needs you."

Norman growled, "What the hell is it with you and young blondes?"

Melissa laughed evily, "Why? Because it's true. Let's looking at the fact that you slept with Emily Kinney."

Norman gritted his teeth, "It was one time."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "It wasn't ONE TIME, it's your M.O.! You sleep with young bubble headed blondes that don't challenge you. It's what you do. After all Daryl being with Carol might make people focus on the fact you're almost as old as me! We wouldn't want you TO ACT YOUR AGE!"

Mingus moved closer to them, "Guys, guys...."

Norman shook his head, pointing his finger at her, "I ONLY SLEPT WITH EMILY BECAUSE YOU WERE DATING THAT DOCTOR! Don't pretend you're innocent MCBRIDE! You're too good....you can't be with a normal man...you have to have a doctor or a lawyer! Can't stoop to date someone like me."

Mingus cleared his throat, "Guys...why don't we all settle down....."

Melissa growled at him, "I was only with the doctor because he gave a shit about me! He took me place enjoyed art! He PAID ATTENTION TO ME!"

Norman got right in her face, "I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU!"

Melissa shook her head, "WELL I DON'T WANT YOU HERE......" 

Melissa started gasping for air, holding her chest as she coughed. Mingus went to her, his arm going around her, he guided her to the couch. Mingus looked up at Norman, "Her inhaler is in the bathroom, get it."

Norman disappeared and came back handing it to Melissa, kneeling down in front of her as she took it. He sighed when she finally seemed to catch her, "I'm not agruing with you McBride. You're not quitting the show and you're not quitting on me. You want to quit, we quit together. Daryl and Carol will ride into the sunset together." Standing up he looked at Mingus, "I'm going to cook the steaks. Make sure you stay with her."

Once he was gone Mingus smirked at Melissa, "I'm glad you're going to my step mom. Do you think I might get a little brother or sister?"

Melissa just stared at the kid like he had ten heads, "We....we just finished screaming at each other!"

Mingus stood up and smiled, "Yup. Only agure with someone that had that you love. Be right back....mom."

Melissa sat there in disbelief, looking at Lincoln she sighed, "It's going to be a long night hound dog."


	7. Closing Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is falling and things are heating up. Other Reedus family members are on call to push the two hard heads together.

Melissa stretched in bed, her arm going around Lincoln who was staring at her, his little dog tail thumping, "You ready to go outside?"

Lincoln jumped from the bed and gave her a deep bark. Melissa sat up and grabbed her phone noticing she had several emails. Standing up she pulled a sweater on and grabbed her phone. She knew she was the first one up, Norman and Mingus both crashing in the living room while she had the one bedroom to herself and Lincoln. Stepping outside she opened her first email, it was titled 'script changes'.

Melissa read through them her face heating up as she got madder and madder. She clicked at Lincoln the dog rolling in the freshly fallen snow. Opening the door Lincoln ran inside, heading toward his bowl. But Melissa went into the living room. She growled at Norman who was sitting up looking at his phone. He smiled at her, "Morning."

Melissa shook her head, "Morning? MORNING? What the fuck is this?"

Norman smirked stretching in the recliner he had slept in, "I called Scott, let him know we were talking and we felt it was time for Carol and Daryl to be together. He was excitied. I take it you saw the new script?"

Melissa shook her head walking into the kitchen she filled Lincoln's bowl. Staring out the window above the sink she saw the snow was starting to really pick up. She heard Norman behind her, "Melly Sue, come on."

Melissa leaned back against the sink and watched Lincoln eat, "Why did you mention the doctor yesterday?"

Norman leaned against the counter across from her, "He pissed me off. I didn't really see you when you were dating him."

Melissa chuckled, "He didn't like you. That's one of the reasons I quit seeing him."

Norman nodded, "Why was that? He made you happy?"

Melissa shurgged, hitting the start button on the coffee they had set up the night before, "He was nice, but he wasn't what I wanted."

Melissa looked at Norman, "Why now?"

Norman ran his hands over his face, "I don't know. Seemed like it was the time. I didn't want to be in love with you. You scare the fuck out of me. You know what you want, you don't need me. I have always dated women that needed me for one reason or another. And here you are, you could give a shit if you die off the show. Me, I'm scared to death they'll kill Daryl. I know you don't have to act, or be in the spotlight. Me, I don't want to give that up. I know I'm not good enough for you Melissa, but I'm willing to try and be the man you need."

Melissa smirked sadly at him, "I don't know. I think kidnapping me and letting me get snowed in isn't the best way to prove you're all in."

Norman shurgged, "It's working isn't it?"

Melissa sighed, "I don't want Carol and Daryl to be accessories of each other. I want them to still stand on their own feet."

Norman chewed his lip, "I agree. I think that the way Scott wants to do this is good. He wants to put out there that they had been together at the prison. That when she took off Daryl kept her at arm's length, that Daryl losing Beth upset him because she was a kid of the group. Just like Carl and Judith. He wants Daryl to go to her and tell her he's so sorry for pushing her away."

Melissa chuckled, "Life and art?"

Norman smirked at her, "Something like that. Why don't we wake up Min and get some breakfast going? Then if you feel up to it maybe we could take a walk in the snow."

///////////

Breakfast had been wonderful. Melissa couldn't remember having a better breakfast. She had always told herself that she didn't need a family. When she had gotten to forty still unmarried she told herself it didn't matter. Her life was already full. But sitting there listening to Norman and Mingus banter back and forth she couldn't help but feel an ache inside her. She realized she had missed out. Living through her brother and sister's kids wasn't the same as having one of her own. She was sipping her coffee while Norman and Mingus finished up the breakfast dishes. 

Norman heard his phone going off in the other room, "Hey Melly can you get my phone for me?"

Melissa smiled at him, "Answer it?"

Norman nodded, "Yeah answer it for me."

Melissa walked into the living room and picked up his phone, "Norman's phone."

"Hi there, is Norman there? Hey is this Melissa? Are you guys fliming?"

Melissa felt like cold water had been thrown over her, "Emily?"

Emily Kinney giggled, "It is you! Oh MY GOD! I'm haven't talked to you in ages! I was just wondering if my Normanie was there?"

Melissa felt her heart sink, "Your Normanie?"

"Oh my God yes! We have been together now for awhile. He plays hard to get but when we're at cons together we always end up together. I wrote him a song, I sent it to him this morning. I was just seeing if he got it. I miss him so."

Melissa looked up as Norman walked into the living room, "Melly who is it?"

Melissa held the phone out to him, "Just happened once. You're GIRL friend just said you two hook up all the time at the cons. She wrote you a song and sent you via email. She wants to know if you liked it."

Norman wanted the floor to open up, his hand almost shook as he took the phone from Melissa, "Hello?"

Norman watched as Melissa left the room, the bedroom door slamming a few minutes later. Sighing he sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Emily, we've talked about this."

"I know but I just think we're good together."

Norman sighed, "We aren't a thing. Just a one time bad judgement too much to drink. Why did you say that to Melissa?"

"I don't know....I just miss you. Why Normanie? Why can't we just be together?"

Norman groaned, "Emily, you're nice kid, but no. I can't."

Hanging up the phone he went in search of Melissa. When he got to the bedroom he saw the door was open. He rushed into the dining room when he heard the car whining outside, he looked at Mingus, "MELISSA?"

Mingus pointed toward the back door. Norman grabbed his coat and got outside, he saw Melissa was walking Lincoln down the now snow covered road. Growling he jogged toward her, "MELISSA! STOP!"

Melissa wiped at the tears streaming down her face, she knew she wouldn't get far, but she needed to be out of that cabin, away from him. "Go back Norman. We're taking a walk."

Norman got in front of her, grabbing Lincoln's leash from her, "GET INSIDE!"

Melissa shook her head, "NO! I want far far away from you! WHY? Why would you come here and make me..."

Norman took a step toward her, "Make you what?"

Melissa tried to get Lincoln's leash from him, but he shook his head, "Answer the question!"

Melissa shook her head, "WHY DID YOU GIVE ME HOPE? WHY!"

Melissa doubled over as she began to cough. Norman growled, letting Lincoln off his leash he shoved it into his pocket. PIcking up Melissa bridal style he started walking back toward the cabin. He kissed her head, "Jesus Christ, you're too fucking sick to act like you're fifteen. I love you. You love me. Period. We both got shit from our pass, but I'll be damned if you're going to walk away from this."

Melissa nodded into his neck, her coughs still coming out. Sighing she let him carry her into the cabin. Mingus was right there with her inhaler, "You alright Mel?"

Melissa took her inhaler and nodded to the boy, "I'm fine."

Norman leaned against the wall watching her, not sure if things were better or not. Emily was a problem, but she was his problem. Closing his eyes he hoped like hell things would get better. 

/////////

Norman checked on Melissa, since her little temper taturm she had been laying down. He really couldn't blame her for being upset. He had really fucked up when he slept with Emily, the girl just didn't get it. Sighing he walked into the kitchen looking down the drive he saw headlights. He walked toward the door as a black SUV stopped. The driver getting out and grabbing a bag from the back seat. He squinted as he watched the figure walk onto the porch, "Is that how you welcome your mother?"

Norman sighed walking over he hugged his mom, "How the hell did you get up here?"

Marrianne smiled at her son, "I was born in New York, I know how to drive in the snow. Just had to rent the right car. How's things?"

Norman shook his head opening the door and taking her bag. Marrianne stepped inside and smiled as her grandson came walking toward her, "So glad you're here grandma."

Marrianne hugged Mingus, "I'm glad to be here. Where am I sleeping?"

Mingus smirked, "You get the couch and I will take the recliner."

Norman chuckled, "You little shit you called your grandmother."

Mingus smiled at his dad his arm going around his grandmother, "Yup. She's the only person that scares you besides Mel."

Marrianne walked into the living room and smiled, "Well put my bag in the corner. Where's Melissa?"

Mingus snickered, "Dad had one of his bimbos call and Melissa got mad and started to walk for town."

Marrianne shook her head, "Jesus Norman. Really? Why in god's name ? You know what, nevermind. We're going to make dinner and get everyone on the same page." Marrianne stopped and looked at Norman, "It's time to settle down. There isn't a woman in the world that would fit you like Melissa. Now, let's cook."

///////////

Melissa was happy to see Marianne. The woman making all of them laugh as they sat down to dinner. After watching a movie Marrianne had yawned smiling at them sending everyone to bed. Letting Melissa and Norman know that he would be sleeping in the chair in the corner of Melissa's bedroom. Marrianne and Mingus settled into the living room. 

Norman bitched under his breath trying to get comfortable in the chair. It was almost the size for a large child, not for a man. Melissa chuckled listening to him, "What are you doing?"

Norman shook his head, "This chair is baby size."

Melissa smirked, stretching out under her covers, pulling Lincoln closer to her, "Well you can share as long as you stay above my covers."

Norman smiled at her, "Really?"

Melissa nodded, turning her back to him she snuggled into Lincoln. Norman put his pillow on the bed and pulled his blankets over top of him as Melissa turned off the light. 

Taking his own life into his hands he snuggled close to Melissa, his arm going over her and Lincoln. His breath hot in her ear, "This alright?"

Melissa chuckeld, "Remember I'm sick, don't make a move or I'll have Lincoln bite you."

Norman chuckled, "I won't, but it's nice to be here with you."

Melissa sighed, "Did you call your mom?"

"No Mingus did. Said we weren't behaving."

Melissa chuckled, "I think when we get back.....maybe you could ask me out for a date?"

"A date? We're already sleeping together."

Melissa gasped and pushed against his arm as he laughed, "I will kick you out."

Norman smirked, cuddling closer to her, "I'll be good. But I will....take you out."

Melissa chuckled, "It better be a good date too."

Norman kissed the top of her head, snickering, "I'm hard right now. You sure no under the covers."

Melissa groaned, "NIGHT!"

Norman chuckled, "Night Melly Sue, love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
